Hospitals Suck
by Gingurr
Summary: *Set during OMW* Dave's in the hospital and his little sister and Dad are pretty much the only person who's bothering to keep him company, well, until someone else comes to visit him for once.


_Oh God, Guys, don't hate me if I wrote Dave wrong, please, seriously, I didn't mean to do it if I did.  
Also, Allie is just an OC that was birth from my head one fine day, and she is probably the best thing to have happen to me, cause I can write a lot of awesome stuff with her. And she is fucking hilarious in my head, just sayin'.  
And this is in the POV of a little eight year old girl, just so you all know._

* * *

Looking up at Dave, I bit my lip a little as he wiped at his eyes. He said he was tired, but I could tell he was crying. His eyes were all red and he kept looking down. It was all because Mom had called him something. She said she didn't want him staying with us anymore, because he was sick or something like that. He didn't look sick to me, just really hurt.

Da and Mom had left me and Dave in his hospital room so they could talk, but it sounded more like yelling to me. I heard Mom call Dave a few more names, and Da try and calm her down. But, it didn't really seem to work too much. I just wanted them to stop fighting for a little while and help me make Dave happier. When Dave had to go to the hospital Da and Mom had talked to Dave when he woke up. That was when she got mad at him. I didn't know why, because I wasn't allowed in his room when she was talking to him really loudly. I wish I had known. Sucks that I can't know what they were talking loudly about, it seemed interesting to me. But, whatever Mom was mad at Dave for, I wouldn't ever be mad at him for it. It was probably something silly. Like when he accidentally turned one of Mom's work shirts pink, because of my socks. She didn't like the colour at all. She had been mad at him for a while.

"Davey…?" I asked quietly, moving away from the couch and toward his bed, clutching Tyler close to my chest as I moved close beside him. "Please don't cry… You can cuddle Tyler…" I held up the morphed turtle with a little smile, pushing back some of my hair. Tyler always made everything better for me, so he had to help Dave to.

Dave smiled just a little and took him carefully, playing with his little pink piggy tail I had sown onto his butt. "Thanks, Allie. He's still Shelly to me though," he said quietly, placing Tyler on his lap. He glanced over toward the window of his room, watching and listening to Mom and Da for a moment before looking back at me. He looked really scared.

I made a face, shaking my head slowly. "Tyler's an awesomer name for a turtle with a pig tail, rabbit ears, lion legs, and a bird wing on it's shell," I said with a little laugh as I climbed up onto the bed beside him, he moved a little for me. He knew I wanted to make him feel better. And cuddles were the best cure. Even if I didn't cuddle him to much anymore, they always helped.

Dave nodded, smiling a little more as he moved Tyler close to my chest, his fingers pushing some of my hair. "Yeah. That's true," he said with a little laugh.

I could hear Mom and Da outside his hospital room talking loudly at one another. I didn't understand what they were saying, but Mom seemed really mad at Da. I didn't like when they fought, it always got me scared. They seemed to be fighting so much more lately, over little things even. I knew Da was trying his best to make everything work, but Mom never seemed happy anymore.

Dave rubbed at my back slowly and sighed as he turned on the TV in the room. "Allie, your show is on. Just ignore Mom and Dad, it'll be okay," he said softly as he pushed back more of my hair. "Me and Tyler will protect you." He held up Tyler, moving his head to make it look like he was nodding, then pulled me closer towards him, from the corner of my eye I saw Mom walking away and Da trying to follow after her, telling her that he was sorry for something.

I nodded, smiling a little at that, and gently took Tyler from him for a moment to hug him, than place him back onto Dave's lap. He needed Tyler more then me. "With your bear hugs?"

"With my bear hugs."

I smiled and quickly leaned up and hugged Dave, smacking his cheek lightly, it was like a kiss on the cheek for me. And I smiled more when Dave laughed softly. "I'm gonna make you feel better, and you can't get mad at me," I said with a quick nod as I sat up on my knees, picking up Tyler from the edge of the bed, and placed him back on Dave's lap. "You'll be my first patient."

Dave smiled at that. "So you're a doctor already?" he asked as he tilted his head a little bit as he sat up a bit.

I nodded, laughing a little bit. "Yep! And then when I grow up I'm going to make everyone feel better." I held up my arms above my head as I smiled at him.

Dave smiled just a little, then looked down at his lap for a second. He started playing with Tyler for a moment, than glanced up at me. "You can't make everyone better…" he said softly, but stopped from talking when he saw me pouting a little. "But, I know you'll be trying your best to make everyone as happy as possible."

I nodded and smiled widely at that as I looked over toward the door, and saw a pretty boy peek inside the room. He looked like the boy Dave had showed me in his phone, the same guy he liked. I could see why he did, he was really pretty, and seemed nice.

"Hey… I just wanted to check on you," the boy said softly, stepping into the room slowly as he held his bag close to his side. He seemed nervous about being here, but he seemed to know Dave. And he seemed really nice.

I looked up at Dave, and he was smiling a bit more, his arm still around me as he watched the boy. His cheeks looked a little pink too. "Oh… Well thanks. You didn't have to, though."

The boy shook his head, smiling a little as he moved closer to the bed. "I wanted too. But, seems you have a pretty little doctor taking care of you already," he said as he smiled down at me.

I grinned and waved at him for a second, the boy waving back at me. He was very nice. And he called me pretty. Boys usually called me Cootie Queen now. "Yep! I'm making him as happy as possible, I promised I would."

Dave laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Allie gave me orders to smile and cuddle her Tyler," he said as he held up Tyler, but I snatched him away, he was our toy. Only me and Dave shared him. If I liked this boy a lot he could play with Tyler. "Sorry, Aller's. This is Kurt, the boy I was telling you about."

I looked up at Dave and smiled widely at that, then back at the boy, then Dave again. "Really? The one you gave those yummy chocolates too?" I asked excitedly, when Dave nodded I smiled more and leaned up close to his ear. "He's really nice, and called me pretty. You should hold his hand a lot. I'm gonna go find Da and get something to eat," I said softly into his ear, hugging him quickly again.

Dave smiled a little as I leaned back and started to climb off the bed, my shirt nearly getting stuck on some metal, but he made sure I didn't get stuck. "Thanks, Aller's. And I'll think about it," he said just as I started toward the door, leaving Tyler behind for Dave.

I smiled back at Dave as I stepped out of the room, then looked at the Kurt boy. Yeah, he seemed okay. Hopefully he wasn't like the Santana girl Dave had over that one time, he had said something about them _going out_, I think. She kinda scared me.

* * *

After I finished my sandwich and chocolate pudding at the hospital cafeteria, Da got me a bottle of my favourtite fruit punch and we went for a little walk around the corridors for a few minutes, then started back to Dave's room. I had told Da that he had a friend there, and we should wait a little bit before going back to his room. Da had said yes, and smiled at me. He seemed happy Dave had a friend here to visit him. He probably wanted to be alone with him for a little bit. Everyone does now and then.

I smiled and clutched my bottle of fruit punch close to my chest as I walked into the room and saw Dave siting up in his bed, looking down at a box he had on his lap. "What's that?" I asked with a smile as I moved close to Dave's bed, rubbing at my nose a little bit as I looked at the nice looking box. It had some bright red tissue paper coming out from under the cover, and a football on the top.

Looking up at me, a small smile on his face, Dave opened the box and pushed the tissue paper aside slowly. Inside the box were chocolates, really yummy looking chocolates.

I knew I probably wasn't going to be getting one, they were probably from the Kurt boy. He was really sweet to Dave, for getting him chocolates. That would probably make him even more happy.

"What kind are they?" I asked, I couldn't help it. I was just a little curious. And still kinda hungry. Dave would probably end up giving me one of the chocolates, maybe not. He'd probably be awesome and give me one, they looked really yummy. Maybe they were the coconut ones, they were my favorite.

"Butterscotch."


End file.
